Miss Me Always (Traduction de SomethingBlue42)
by mademoiselle140
Summary: "Quel est le problème Granger? Je vais te manquer?" lui demanda Malefoy. "Tu me manques tout le temps". Une fiction qui m'a bouleversée et que je me devais de rendre accessible aux francophones!


Bien le bonjour! Grande fan de Dramione, j'ai lu récemment un OS en anglais de SomethingBlue42, qui m'a bouleversé. Je me suis dis que c'était injuste qu'on soit obligé de parlé anglais pour pouvoir lire une si belle histoire, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de la traduire (avec l'accord de l'auteur, bien sûr). Sur ce, j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi, bonne lecture, et sortez les mouchoirs!

:)

* * *

><p>« <em>Il est en retard.<em>

_- Il va venir._  
><em>- Je sais qu'il va venir, Hermione. Je dis juste qu'il est en retard.<em>  
><em>- Je sais qu'il est en retard, Ron. Il est toujours en retard. C'est Malefoy, tu devrais le savoir !<em> »

Ron Weasley, de l'autre côté de la table, se renfrogna, et Hermione Granger, quant à elle, se remit à gribouiller avec application dans son carnet.

Les autres membres de l'ordre du Phoenix les regardaient tous les deux avec attention. Ils avaient tous déjà entendu cette discussion auparavant, et ils savaient que cela pouvait rapidement tourner à la catastrophe.

_« Tout le monde est là et on attend encore après lui. Encore»_ grommela Ron, son menton enfoui dans une main tandis que l'autre se défoulait rageusement sur le bois de la table, l'abîmant avec la pointe de sa plume.

_« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse, Ron ? »_ demanda Hermione dans un soupir, tout en se penchant au-dessus de la table pour lui enlever sa plume des mains. _« Il ne me suffit pas de dire abracadabra pour que ce crétin apparaisse !»_

_« Bien le bonjour, chers amis! »_

Drago Malefoy entra en fanfare comme lui seul savait le faire, sa longue cape noire flottant élégamment derrière lui. Il était suivi d'une elfe de maison, habillée d'un tablier en lambeaux fabriquée à partir de vieux draps. Elle restait derrière lui, attendant nerveusement ses instructions.

_« C'est pas trop tôt »,_ lança Ron, mais Malefoy n'y accorda pas la moindre attention.

_« Tu es en retard, Malefoy »_, ajouta Hermione avec un soupir. _« La réunion était supposée commencer à –»_

_« Quel est le problème, Granger ? »,_ l'interrompit Malefoy, retirant son manteau et le laissant tomber lourdement sur la petite créature toujours à ses côtés. _« Je t'ai manqué ? »._

_« Oh oui, bien sûr, tu me manques tout le temps »_ répondit-elle de son ton le plus sarcastique. Elle jeta ensuite un regard à l'elfe qui essayait de ne pas étouffer sous la cape, et ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter _« Tu es obligé de la traiter aussi mal ? » _

Hermione s'approcha pour soulever le lourd tissus de la petite créature, mais celle-ci le tira à nouveaux dans ses bras, lançant un regard hargneux à Hermione avant de reprendre sa lourde tâche.

_« On a plus important à faire que s'occuper des Elfe, Granger »_, répondit sombrement Malefoy, et elle leva le regard vers lui.

_« Et pourquoi ? »_

_« Et pourquoi pas ? »_ lui répondit-il simplement, s'écroulant sur l'une des chaises et s'étirant nonchalamment. _« Les Mangemorts torturent actuellement des sorcier à Essex, mettent le feu à Kent, et terrorisent les moldu à Londres »_. Il fit une pause, fronçant les sourcils. _« Bien que cette dernière chose ne soit pas si mauvaise que ça »_, ajouta-t-il.

Hermione pris une profonde inspiration, sur le point de s'opposer à Malefoy, quand Harry Potter débarqua dans la pièce, les bras pleins de parchemins.

_« Hey ! »_ s'écria Malefoy avec vivacité. _« Pourquoi on l'engueule pas quand il est en retard, lui ? »_

_« Parce que je suis l'élu »_, lui répondit Harry sarcastiquement. _« Maintenant dit nous ce que tu sais »._

000

_« Tu devrais vraiment arriver à l'heure, tu sais_ ».

Drago soupira, fermant les yeux. Il était dehors, profitant du calme de la soirée, jusqu'au moment où Granger était arrivée. Il ne pouvait même pas avoir la paix ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

_« Oui, je sais, mais j'ai plaisir à agacer Weasley … »_ répondit-il, ne prenant même pas la peine de la regarder.

_« La raison pour laquelle nous nous réunissons à cette heure –»_

_« Je sais pourquoi la réunion a lieu à cette heure », _l'interrompit Drago, et il pouvait pratiquement entendre Hermione rager intérieurement.

_« Alors tu sais que Harry devait se rendre au ministère ensuite, et que Neville devait retourner à la boutique d'apothicaire à neuf heures, et … - » _

_« Et tu sais que je risque ma putain de vie pour ça ? »_ Hurla Drago, se retournant brusquement pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. _« Ça n'est pas comme si je pouvais dire au Lord ''Oh, désolé de vous interrompre, mais la réunion de nos ennemis va bientôt commencer et je dois vraiment être à l'heure pour vous trahir, pour leur répéter TOUT CE QUE VOUS VENEZ DE ME DIRE !'' »_

_« Arrête »_, soupira Hermione. _« Ne soit pas si dramatique ! »._

_« Dramatique ? »_ répondit-t-il, estomaqué. _« Trop dramatique ? Tu ne viens quand même pas de dire ça, j'espère ? »_

_« Tu vois ce que je veux dire, Malefoy » _

_« Oui, je vois parfaitement ! Ça signifie que vous vous moquez éperdument des renseignements que je rapporte à votre bande de gamins voulant jouer les héros ! Peut-être que je devrais donner mes informations à d'autres ! »_

Il lui tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner dans la rue. La colère montait rapidement en lui. Il savait qu'il avait peut-être réagit trop violemment, mais jamais il ne le reconnaîtrait.

_« Malefoy attends ! »_ Cria Hermione, tentant de le rattraper, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. _« Attends ! »_ s'exclama-t-elle une nouvelle fois, réussissant à attraper son bras, et il accepta enfin de se retourner, lui jetant cependant un regard féroce au passage.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire, Granger ? »_ lui demanda-t-il, voyant qu'elle restait muette.

_« Je t'arrête »_, lui répondit-elle, lâchant finalement son bras, avant de détourner son regard, rougissant soudainement.

Il la regarda d'un air suspect, la voyant osciller d'un pied sur l'autre, puis il commença à sourire quand une idée traversa son esprit. Glissant ses mains dans ses poches, il laissa échapper un ricanement.

_« Tu… tu m'aimes bien Granger, non ? »_

Indignée, elle rétorqua vivement : _« Certainement pas ! Mais tes informations sont complètes et elles nous sont très utiles pour ce que nous essayons de faire et… Et en plus, tu… tu en sais beaucoup trop sur nous et nos plans pour que je te laisse simplement partir comme ça ! »_, Conclut-elle avec un rire qui résumait l'absurdité de la situation, mais son rire retomba rapidement.

_« Tu m'aimes bien »._

_« Ah, mais va te faire voir ! »_ grommela Hermione, roulant des yeux avant de s'éloigner. _« Vas, donne-leur tout, trahis nous, mais fous le camp d'ici ! »_

_«Je vais te manquer, Granger »_, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter en chantonnant, et elle le regarda par-dessus son épaule.

_« Oh oui, tu me manques tout le temps, Malefoy, cracha-t-elle ironiquement. À chaque instant ! »._

000

_« Vraiment, quand vas-tu l'admettre ? »_

Sursautant, Hermione lâcha l'assiette qu'elle était en train de rincer, qui se brisa dans le fond de l'évier. Prenant une calme et profonde inspiration, elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Drago Malefoy était appuyé négligemment contre la porte de la cuisine.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »_ lui demanda-t-elle en retournant à sa vaisselle, ramassant les morceaux de l'assiette cassée pour ensuite les poser sur le comptoir.

_« Nous avons une réunion, Granger. »_

_« Oui, mais elle ne débute pas avant vingt minutes ! »_

_« Tu m'engueulais parce que j'étais en retard, maintenant tu m'engueule parce que je suis en avance ? » _râla-t-il.

_« Je ne… »_ Elle s'interrompit, retenant ses mots de mauvaise grâce. _« Merci »,_ réussit-elle à dire _« Merci d'être à l'heure ». _

_« De rien »_ ajouta ironiquement Malefoy, s'éloignant de la porte pour avancer plus près d'Hermione. _« Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question »._

_« Quelle question ? »_

_« Quand vas-tu admettre que tu craques sérieusement pour moi ? »_ l'interrogea-t-il avec un sourire.

_« Oh bon sang… »_

_« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu luttes contre ça Granger »,_ dit-il d'une voix traînante, croisant ses jambes, s'appuyant contre le comptoir et enveloppant son torse de ses bras.

_« Tu… tu es... »_

_« Adorable, oui, je sais »,_ il soupira, examinant ses ongles.

_« J'allais dire incorrigible »,_ répondit la brune, luttant contre le sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres.

_« Mmm »_, fredonna-t-il tandis qu'il la regardait enlever les restes de nourriture d'une autre assiette. _« Comment ça se fait que tu ne m'aies jamais invité à dîner ? »_ lui demanda Drago soudainement, ce qui la fit rire.

_« Tu ne veux déjà pas manger pendant les réunions »._

_« C'est vrai »_, admit le blond_. « Mais c'est quand même assez malpoli de ne jamais m'avoir proposé. »_

L'assiette claqua dans le fond de l'évier et elle le regarda, menaçante. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose de méchant, mais elle la referma, ne pouvant retenir un soupir de gêne et d'agacement.

_« Est-ce que… est-ce que tu essaie juste de m'énerver ? »_ parvint-elle à dire, et Malefoy gloussa.

_« Oui »,_ sourit-il, _« Tu es tellement mignonne quand tu t'énerves »._

Il approcha une main pour lui pincer la joue, mais elle le repoussa violemment. Il ria et s'approcha à nouveau mais il se retrouva rapidement avec les vingt-huit centimètre de sa baguette de bois de vigne sous le nez. Il avait oublié qu'elle dégainait rapidement. Son sourire disparu et il attrapa son poignet pour le bloquer derrière son dos, jusqu'à ce que sa baguette ne vise plus que le sol.

_« La force brutale ? Ça ne te ressemble pas Drago »._ murmura Hermione, et il lui donna un sourire pincé.

_« Tu sais, je suis un Mangemort mon amour »._

Son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien, son souffle effleurant ses joues. Lentement, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes, puis attendit. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'Hermione ne craque et scelle ses lèvres aux siennes. Il posa une main sur son visage, l'autre tenant toujours son poignet, puis mordit sa lèvre inférieure avant de caresser la marque de sa langue. Hermione gémit, lui donnant un plus grand accès à sa bouche. Il saisit l'opportunité de glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres. Toute résistance quitta son corps et elle se laissa alors aller contre lui.

Il brisa le baiser ensuite, la serrant tout contre lui, sentant son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Il sourit en voyant le désir dans les yeux de la brune.

_« J'ai encore une question pour toi Granger »_, murmura-t-il, effleurant ses lèvres.

_« Laquelle ? »_ gémit-elle faiblement.

_« Est-ce que je te manquerais ? »_

Elle grogna et resserra son emprise. Dégageant une boucle de son front et le regardant avec défi, elle se força à retrouver un semblant de contenance.

« _Tu me manques tout le temps_ », laissa-t-elle échapper dans un murmure, pour ensuite se dégager et sortir de la pièce.

000

Il n'était pas habituel pour Drago d'être pris par surprise. Il n'avait pas non plus l'habitude que ces pieds soient soudainement arraché de terre. Vous pouvez donc imaginer à quel point il fut surpris quand il s'aperçu que ces deux choses lui arrivait exactement en même temps.

Un moment, il était dans le hall d'un hôtel délabré de Londres et la seconde suivante, il fut emmené violemment dans une chambre et avant qu'il n'ait eu la chance de sortir sa baguette, il fut poussé contre la porte maintenant fermée, sa bouche prise par un baiser qui ne pouvait être décrit que comme époustouflant.

Il ne recula que lorsque ses poumons lui demandèrent grâce, haletant alors qu'il voyait les petites mains d'Hermione Granger s'activer rapidement sur les boutons de sa robe de chambre avant de le faire tomber de ses épaules, lui offrant un nouveau baiser. Les doigts de Drago dérivèrent dans les cheveux de la brune, la caressant tendrement comme pour l'autoriser à le déshabiller complètement.

_« Bien, mais c'est parfaitement injuste »_, répliqua-t-il alors qu'il se tenait nu devant elle, qui était encore habillé de la tête au pied.

_« Faudra faire avec »_, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire moqueur avant de lui tourner le dos.

Il haussa les sourcils dès qu'elle lui eut tourné le dos. Elle avait pris ses mauvaises habitudes récemment, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de savourer la mauvaise influence qu'il avait sur elle. Non, Drago Malefoy n'avait pas l'habitude d'être pris par surprise. Et il n'avait pas non plus pour habitude qu'on le fasse attendre. Et il n'avait jamais, jamais reçu d'ordre.

Il passa à l'attaque rapidement, saisissant son bras et la retournant pour lui faire face. Agrippant le haut de sa chemise, il tira fortement et envoya les boutons valser. Un petit effort de plus et sa jupe et sa petite culotte atteignirent ses chevilles, tandis que ses doigts dégrafaient son soutien-gorge. Elle le regardait de ses yeux de biche, pleins de désir teinté d'excitation, et caché derrière, un peu d'appréhension. Il lui sourit avant de la faire tourner sur elle-même encore une fois pour la faire tomber sur le lit. Elle cria de surprise lorsque Drago plaqua son visage contre les draps en maintenant fermement sa nuque.

_« As-tu peur ? »_, lui demanda-t-il, pressant ses lèvres sur son oreille, alignant son corps au-dessus du sien. Hermione fit de son mieux pour acquiescer. _« Bien. »_ Il laissa échapper un rire narquois, avant de se positionner à son entrée. _« Parce je sais que tu aimes ça »_.

D'une seule poussée, il entra en elle et elle laissa échapper un gémissement sourd. Elle était serrée et chaude autour de lui, le prenant complètement alors qu'il gardait un rythme lent mais intense. Une main tenait sa nuque tandis que l'autre agrippait sa hanche, les deux la maintenant fermement.

Quand ses coups devinrent plus sauvages, la main qui était sur sa nuque agrippa ses cheveux, tirant juste assez pour que son dos se courbe, lui permettant de glisser plus profondément en elle. Quand elle se contracta autour de lui, sa voix résonna dans la petite chambre alors que l'orgasme l'atteignait de plein fouet. Il la suivit quelques secondes plus tard, gémissant profondément alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur elle, complètement exténué.

C'est alors qu'il lui demanda, la tête reposant sur son dos, ses mots coupés par sa respiration saccadée. « Alors Granger… je vais te… manquer ? »

Le rire d'Hermione vibra contre sa joue et il sourit en embrassant son dos, gouttant le sel de sa sueur.

_« Tu me manques tout le temps_», confia-t-elle dans un souffle. « Tout le temps ».

000

Hermione Granger n'était pas quelqu'un de romantique. Elle ne croyait pas au prince charmant, et elle ne s'attendait pas à de grandes déclaration d'amour. Ce matin, couchée paresseusement, ses jambes emmêlées dans celles de Drago, elle fut donc effrayée quand le fait d'être tombé amoureuse traversa son esprit ensommeillé.

Et elle était là, couchée sur le dos et regardant les ombres danser au plafond, et l'idée lui semblait absurde. Ce qui la rendait d'autant plus probable.

Elle ne faisait plus confiance à ses sens aujourd'hui. La guerre avait fait trop de dégât en elle, en eux tous, ce qui la faisait douter de tout ce qui était vrai ou sincère dans ce monde. Elle n'était pas stupide. Elle savait très bien que ça ne pourrait jamais marcher, parce que c'était Malefoy !

Elle se tourna sur elle-même et frappa son oreiller, faisant bien attention de ne pas toucher Drago. Il était pompeux, et arrogant, et imbu de lui-même et... (elle regarda la lumière du matin glisser sur sa peau pâle) complètement et absolument irrésistible.

Elle soupira, se repliant un peu plus sur elle-même. C'était toujours comme ça. Se rencontrer dans un endroit secret, généralement un petit hôtel moldu, baiser, et essayer de dormir au mieux en sachant que vous pouviez mourir dans quelques heures.

Il dormait toujours dos à elle, pelotonné dans son coin. Il ne la prenait jamais dans ses bras. Ça l'aurait ennuyé, si ça n'avait pas été juste du sexe. Elle mordit ses lèvres, approchant sa main pour caresser l'étendue de son dos. Il remua alors et tourna sa tête vers elle.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ ».

Sa voix était encore enroué par le sommeil, un peu agacée. Elle ne lui répondit pas. Il soupira alors profondément et roula sur lui-même pour lui faire face, les paupières encore lourdes.

_« Tu veux un deuxième round ? » _lui demanda-t-il dans un bâillement. Elle fit signe que non en secouant la tête. _« Alors pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ? »_.

Il râla et se retourna de l'autre côté, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire pour elle-même. Il était vraiment adorable, quand il se comportait comme un enfant de cinq ans. Son sourire grandit alors qu'un sentiment indescriptible emplissait sa poitrine. C'était bien plus que du sexe… bien plus que de l'amour. C'était une incroyable combinaison des deux : luxure, amour, passion, confiance et… cette chose que les mots ne pouvaient pas décrire à eux seuls. Ce sentiment l'envahissait complètement, lui donnant envie de rire et de pleurer, de chanter et de danser, et c'était merveilleux, et fantastique, et absolument extraordinaire.

« _Tu penses trop fort, Granger_ », lui murmura-t-il et elle se figea, mortifiée. Elle détestait quand il faisait ça.

Il soupira et se retourna pour lui faire face à nouveau, soutenant sa tête de sa main. Il posa le regard sur elle, caressant tendrement ses cheveux, chose inhabituelle pour lui mais qui lui allait très bien.

_« Ça va, Granger »_, murmura-t-il, lui adressant un doux sourire. _« Je pense que je t'aime aussi »_.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, incapable de parler, et il sourit, l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser. Cette fois ci était douce, au contraire de leurs habituelles parties de jambes-en-l'air. C'est fois ci était amoureuse.

Il se recula pour se blottir dans les draps, tout en la prenant fermement dans ses bras, cachant son visage dans sa nuque. Son soupir (de contentement ?) effleura ses clavicules et elle frissonna à cette soudaine proximité.

Le soleil était presque au plus haut dans le ciel maintenant, la lumière traversant la fenêtre. Il était temps pour elle de partir, mais ce nouveau flot d'affection de la part du blond valait bien le coup de rater une réunion (de plus, il s'agissait simplement d'un café avec Ginny pour un rapide résumé de la mission de la nuit dernière). Elle voulait rester, mais la guerre l'appelait à nouveau et ses obligations, comme toujours, importaient plus que ses propres envies.

Elle embrassa tendrement son front, s'éloignant ensuite, mais il garda sa main sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors d'atteinte. Il resta couché sur le ventre, son bras enfouis sous l'oreiller d'Hermione.

Elle jeta son sac par-dessus son épaule et marcha vers la porte (ils ne se disaient jamais au revoir) quand la voix de Drago l'arrêta dans sa course.

« _Hermione ?_ »

Tout le monde l'appelait Hermione. C'était son nom après tout mais l'entendre le prononcer si facilement, comme si ce n'était la première fois qu'il le disait, lui donna l'impression de ne jamais l'avoir entendu avant. Elle se retourna pour le trouver assis sur le lit, les jambes étendues devant lui dans toute la splendeur de sa nudité.

« _Je te manquerais ?_ » lui demanda-t-il, la voix douce et implorante, comme s'il était effrayé qu'elle puisse dire le contraire.

Son sac retomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd alors qu'elle retournait dans le lit et dans ses bras, le faisait tomber à la renverse dans les oreillers. Il ria avec elle alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou.

« _Tout le temps_ », lui dit-elle avant que ses lèvres ne rencontrent les siennes.

000

Courir. Ne pas paniquer. Surtout pas.

Les jambes de Drago Malefoy, bien qu'habituées à l'effort, tremblaient tellement qu'il faillit tomber au sol. Mais cela réduirait instantanément ses chances de survie à néant, aussi, il devait faire de son mieux pour se calmer.

C'était une embuscade. Il savait que ça allait finir par arriver. Il avait même aidé à la planifier. Il avait dit à l'Ordre exactement quand et où cela risquait d'arriver, cependant il n'avait pas prévu que les plans soient changés à la dernière minute. Et on ne pouvait pas remettre en cause les ordres du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de la prévenir. Le résultat était désastreux. Maléfices et sortilèges volaient à travers le quartier général de l'ordre du Phoenix et tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était Hermione. Trouver Hermione. Sauver Hermione. Il savait ce qu'ils lui feraient s'ils la trouvaient en premier.

Grâce à Dieu, la bataille était intense, autrement le fait qu'il n'attaque personne lui aurait causé quelques soucis. Mais comme la plupart des Mangemorts avaient d'autres chats à fouetter, son manque d'enthousiasme passait inaperçu.

Esquivant Nott et Londubat qui s'étaient écroulé à ses pieds, il se précipita dans la cuisine, regardant partout autour de lui à la recherche de la brune. Il était sur le point de monter à l'étage quand un éclair de lumière rouge et des cris, _ses_ cris, lui parvinrent à travers la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin.

Atteignant la porte, il trouva Antonin Dolohov, Rodolphus Lestrange, ainsi que son propre père, riant alors qu'elle se tordait de douleur sur le sol, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas laisser échapper le moindre son, pour ne pas leur donner satisfaction.

« _Drago !_ », s'exclama Dolohov, et la torture d'Hermione s'arrêta momentanément, la laissant figé et haletante sur le sol. « _Joins-toi à nous ! Nous étions justement en train de nous amuser avec elle !_ »

Hermione tenta de se relever, s'appuyant sur ses mains et ses genoux endoloris. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens alors qu'elle essayait de garder sa dignité du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Ses lèvres saignaient, et un bleu s'étalait déjà sur sa joue.

La rage s'insinua en lui et il sorti sa baguette, se tenant prêt à les réduire à néant, quand sa faible voix interrompit ses pensées au milieu du bruit des combats.

« _Drago_ », sanglota-t-elle faiblement, et il abaissa sa baguette pour courir à ses coté.

« _Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ », s'exclama Lestrange lorsqu'Hermione s'affala contre son torse, s'agrippant à ses habits avec ferveur.

« _Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?_». La voix de Lucius Malefoy, comme elle le faisait depuis qu'il était un enfant, attira l'attention de Drago immédiatement.

Il releva la tête et trouva les trois hommes le fusillant du regard, perplexes et suspicieux, leurs baguettes pointées vers eux.

« _Ça va aller Drago_ », lui murmura Hermione dans l'oreille, sa voix ayant retrouvé son assurance, mais assez bas pour que personne d'autre que lui n'entende.

« _Non_ », lui répondit-dit, son esprit cherchant n'importe quel moyen de s'échapper, les possibilités se réduisant à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

« _Nous savions que ça risquait d'arriver_ », murmura-t-elle, l'une de ses mains se posant sur son cœur. « _Tu dois le faire. Notre histoire n'a rien à voir là-dedans »._

Il serra les dents, se figeant. Enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux, il inhala profondément son parfum une dernière fois, avant de la repousser brutalement, collant sur son visage une expression qui,il l'espérait, ressemblerait à du dégoût.

« _Sale sang-de-bourbe !_ » cracha-t-il, les mots lui écorchant la bouche. « _Elle ne vaut même pas que vous gâchiez votre énergie sur elle_ ».

Les autres le considérèrent avec circonspection, leurs baguettes toujours pointées sur lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration, la regardant droit dans ses yeux suppliants. Il leva sa jambe pour la frapper mais ralenti juste avant de la toucher, de sorte de lui faire le moins de mal possible, tout en donnant l'impression de vouloir lui briser les côtes. Elle grimaça légèrement, tombant à terre à nouveau.

« _Alors débarrasse-nous d'elle_ ».

Il releva brusquement la tête, voyant les trois hommes abaisser leurs baguettes, mais le regardant avec une suffisance qui montrait bien ce qu'ils pensaient. Ils étaient en train de le tester. Hermione s'était à nouveau relever sur ses genoux. Ça c'était Hermione, _son_ Hermione. Une volonté de fer qui ne se pliait devant personne, pas même lui.

« _Elle pourrait… elle pourrait certainement nous servir !_ », bégaya-t-il, lui lançant un regard brièvement et la voyant fermer ses yeux de tristesse. « _Elle fait partie de tous les plans de Potter !_ »

« _Alors c'est encore une meilleure raison pour la tuer !_ », souri Dolohov, sourire qui s'évanouit bien vite. « _Fais-le_ ».

« _Mais… on pourrait se servir d'elle comme otage ! Comme moyen de négociation !_», il déglutit, son cœur manquant de sortir de sa poitrine.

« _Potter pourra négocier pour son corps sans vie !_ », cria Malefoy père, et l'esprit de Drago fut envahi d'images insoutenables. « _Maintenant fais-le ! Ou je vais finir par penser que mon fils est un traître !_ »

Les trois hommes avaient à nouveau pointé leurs baguettes sur lui, et il les regarda, ses pensées tournant follement dans son esprit dans une tentative désespérée.

« _Drago..._ ». La voix était douce mais forte, et il baissa les yeux sur elle.

Assise sur ses genoux, couverte de sang et de boue, elle le pria en silence. Toutes les conversations qu'ils avaient eu, tous les baisers qu'ils avaient partagés, tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle, tout cela défila dans son esprit lorsqu'il sortir sa baguette et la pointa résolument vers elle. Les larmes brûlaient ses yeux et il distinguait à peine Hermione, qui se confondait dans l'obscurité en face de lui.

« _Fais-le !_ » ordonna Lucius Malefoy.

Drago s'arma de courage une fois de plus, aveuglé par les larmes.

« _Je te manquerais ?_ », lui demanda-t-elle, laissant échapper sa voix brisée dans un souffle, son cœur battant, près à rendre les armes.

« _Tout le temps, et à jamais _», lui répondit-il dans un murmure.

Puis il ferma les yeux, pour ne pas voir la lumière mortelle jaillir de sa baguette et atteindre en plein cœur celle qu'il avait aimé.


End file.
